


Fish are Food and Friends

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Rescuing a Fish, Stern but Gentle Seteth, Unconventional Magic Uses, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In which Flayn can't resist meddling with the food chain.
Relationships: Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 19
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Fish are Food and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** I want to see someone use one of the support/non damaging spells in the game outside of the battlefield.
> 
> Maybe Linhardt uses Warp to send someone out of his sight so he can take a nap?
> 
> Or Flayn uses Rescue to save a fish that was about to be caught by a seagull?
> 
> Or Manuela asks someone to use Restore on her to cure her of a hangover?
> 
> Or Claude uses Silence on Balthus because the guy was about to spill all the truth about Almyra?
> 
> I just want to see some shenenigans between people because of these goddamn spells. They don’t need to follow the examples I said about. Thanks in advance!

Seagulls ate fish. It was a fact of life, the natural order of things, a part of a food chain that had existed since the dawn of time and wouldn't change anytime soon. But even knowing this, Flayn couldn't stand it when seagulls and other birds swooped in and snatched innocent fish from the water to make a meal of them. Even as a child she would cover her eyes or hide her face in her mother's shoulder anytime she heard the cry of a bird nearby.

But recently, she learned one of the most powerful faith magic spells in existence. It was for pulling allies over to her side in dangerous moments, but right now, as she watched a seagull fly towards the river towards a tiny Aramid Goby, there was only one valid use for that spell and she was going to do it.

" _Rescue!_ " With a burst of light, the wiggling form of the Goby flew into her hands. The seagull flew away with a disappointed screech, and Flayn checked the river to make sure no more of its siblings were nearby before she set the little fish back in the water. "There you go, friend, you'll be safe now."

"Flayn." Uh-oh. Whenever her brother used _that_ voice, she knew she was in trouble. Had she forgotten to make her bed properly that morning? Had Seteth caught her holding hands with Ferdinand earlier? Did he somehow know she'd failed her certification exam to become a Bishop?

"Er, hello, brother! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to watch you disrupt the food chain," he scolded, but when she turned around she could see the barest hint of amusement on his face. "You do realize that fish will eventually be eaten, don't you? Even those living in the rivers cannot avoid it forever."

"But they can avoid it _longer!_ Especially the little ones," she protested. "They have not yet lived! Let them find true love and have lots of little fish babies before they are consumed!" Seteth shook his head, clearly trying not to laugh.

"What if this fish's dream is to be eaten by a bird?"

"That cannot be any fish's dream!"

"You don't know that." Seteth tapped the tip of her nose with his finger. "Flayn, your intent was admirable, but you cannot alter the food chain just to save the life of a single fish. Even if you have the magical means with which to do it."

"But, brother-"

"Furthermore," he added, "I must wonder, is it possible you stole the fish from that bird so that it might be _your_ dinner at a later date?" _Eep!_ Flayn actually hadn't thought of that initially, but now it was in her head and if she tried to claim otherwise, she didn't see how she could convince Seteth. Her appetite for fish was as legendary as her love of them as living creatures.

"Well..."

"I'm _teasing,_ Flayn." Most people didn't even know Seteth _had_ a sense of humor, but as someone who'd known him her whole life she could tell.

"Even if you are, I must admit, perhaps my motives were not quite as pure as I intended them to be," she sighed. "But at the moment-"

"It's okay, Flayn." He patted her shoulder. "I'm sure the bird has found another meal by this point, and perhaps the fish you rescued will be a future meal at the monastery. But from now on, please do not meddle with the ways of nature," he said. "If nothing else, it will keep angry seagulls from storming Garreg Mach seeking revenge." Flayn laughed.

"Now I know you are teasing me, brother, I doubt that seagull will remember me." But she still checked over her shoulder before they headed back to the monastery, and that night she kept her windows shut tightly and pulled the blanket over her head. Just in case.


End file.
